lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
One of Us
"One of Us" is the 16th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on August 12, 2015. This is the 88th episode overall. Plot Chase and Douglas discover that Krane implanted the bionic students with a deadly virus. Chase, Douglas and Leo desperately try to find a solution before time runs out. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Ashley Argota as S-1 Mentioned Cast * Madison Pettis as Janelle * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane Absent Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia *S-1 returns in this episode. She was presumed deceased in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. *This is the first time S-1 doesn't use her bionics in an episode. * Chase was worried S-1 may end up evil like her brother, Sebastian. *This is S-1's first appearance in Season 4. * Leo was the only bionic person not affected by the virus, because he never had the Triton App. *This is the first time S-1 appears in an episode that's not a 1-hour special. *This is the first episode where Donald Davenport doesn't appear in the same episode as S-1. *This is the first episode where Victor Krane doesn't appear in the same episode as S-1. *This episode reveals that Victor Krane implanted a deadly virus into every bionic soldier in case he dies, so that no one could control them. *This is the first time a party happens in the academy. *This episode confirms that Leo and Janelle are still a couple. *This is the first appearance of the Davenport Household in Season 4. *Adam still likes S-1, and seems to overlook the fact that she tried to kill them. *This is the third time one or more Lab Rats characters has a case of memory loss, first two were in Bionic Houseparty and Memory Wipe. *This is the third Season 4 episode in which Leo doesn't wear his Academy Uniform. * It seems Donald wasn't at his house either, or he would have noticed Leo was missing training, meaning he was possibly working at Davenport Industries. * It was revealed that Chase still likes to play video games. * Leo knocked S-1 out twice because he thought she was still evil. Goofs * Bree shouldn't have had the virus because she got a new Chip in Which Father Knows Best? after she broke hers in Three Minus Bree. However, she could have caught it from Adam and Chase when they linked together to defeat Krane in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * Although Adam, Bree and Chase had the Triton App, they shouldn't have had the virus because theirs was the version before Victor Krane's upgrade. * Chase said that the Triton App makes you lose your memory, but when Adam, Bree, and Chase had it in Sink or Swim they didn't lose there memory. * S-1's chip was taken out in the beginning, so she shouldn't of had the virus. It's possible they gave it back to her in between the missing scenes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:OneOfUs Category:2015 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:S-1 Related Pages Category:Episodes written by Julia Miranda Category:Episodes directed by Guy Distad